narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero
Delete This is not the real name, it's just something Minato came up with. Maybe a mention in the two techniques pages is enought. (talk) 09:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : you might as well keep it, technically it's the name of the technique. Just use this as the unofficial name until later--Shock Dragoon (talk) 09:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It is not the name of the technique, Minato just invented a name that might fit with the appearance of the effects of the jutsu. (talk) 09:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Would it be a good idea to keep the article name for now as a placeholder, and add a redirect when the official name is revealed? Course, it's just a name Minato gave it, but it would make it easier for users to find information about the jutsu since it's the only name it has received thus far. : That's what I said, you might as well for now. It's still a technique, just the name is not official yet--Shock Dragoon (talk) 09:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The Mangastream translation is out and Minat said himself that the name is crap. The speech bubble was just empty in the other translation.Norleon (talk) 10:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) According to the mangastream translation, minato calls it "shakuton" which they translated as scorch element the same as the paku girl. This might mean that fire and wind natures make up the scorch release.--Rayzur (talk) 11:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Minato himself later said, "naaah". This was not an indication enough that he was joking? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's mentioned that he thought the name was lame. As for deleting, why?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the technique deserves it's own article, for sure. As for the name, Minato's joke name seems to be what we have. We could just mention in the trivia that the name was a joke Minato quickly came up and dismissed immediately. Another possibility is we give it a generic name, just like the other unnamed techniques on the wiki. All I know is, the technique needs an article. --ScruffyC – Ash "Scruffy" Chancellor, the man who will become the world's greatest video game designer and change the world y'know! (talk) 13:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I say keep it, it's a Collaboration Techniques Sage Art: Goemon and shit are recognized by author as their own techniques, so why not this? It's Naruto's Fuuton attack enhanced by Sasuke's "Katon" attack, or the other way around 0_o so no deletion please--Elveonora (talk) 13:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) It seems to me, it's not a debate about whether to keep the article or not, but what to do about the name. So the idea of whether it should be deleted or not is irrelevant, what we should be discussing is it's name. I say, until it gets a better one in canon, the only name given for it is what Minato said, so listing that as the name while invoking the trivia that even he thought it was bad works. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 13:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Plus Tobirama himself noted that it was one of the toughest Collaboration Techniques, and that the techniques had the same amount of chakra density.. 13:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Someone had to first come up with every technique's name, why does it matter Minato named it?--Elveonora (talk) 13:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hence why it's noted in the trivia that he named it. That being said do we remove the delete tag now or is the discussion still going?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::If you believe there's still something to argue about... I think not. If we count this as a technique Uzumaki Formation lol... this definitely is one.--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) The name must stay, in the translation i dont see him taking the name he gave, he thought that e could do better, but was the only think that came to his mind in the moment, until they give another name, that name should stay because he dind't take it, he only was disappointed with his creativity. --Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:01, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Shakuton While this technique is being named and accepted and all, we're forgetting about the "Shakuton" part that Minato initially said. But in the MangaPanda translation of the chapter, there was a note below saying that the "Shakuton" meant "Miraculous Element".. Probably the Shakuton of Scorch Release and the Shakuton of this new element share the same romanisation. But we need someone who can translate the raws.. 14:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes that's an important part from the technique, because doesn't seems right Sorch Release. maybe they call it "Miraculous Element" = Shakuton because they "Naruto and Sasuke" mixed Blaze with Wind, Tobirama and Minato got impressed with that. The two mixed element made a miraculous one. Just a opinion. --Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::For this part we wait on the raws. If anything, something good may come from Minato's jest and we find out what Scorch Release is made of.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::蹟 Shaku means trace or remains and is used in 奇蹟 Kiseki, which means miracle. Could be that it's indeed 蹟遁 Shakuton, meaning Miracle Release, but let's wait for the raw. Seelentau 愛議 16:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tangorin lists the same kanji used in the regular Shakuton kanji as meaning miracle, even though I think that's a mistake. Wiktionary lists it as having meanings more in line with the scorch one. Both scanlation groups have done some rather derpy and crass mistakes lately a far as translations go. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::But isn't Scorch supposed to be Katon+Fūton? (Well, technically atleast..) And this one was Enton+Fūton.. Plus this is the first time Sasuke and Naruto used a collaboration jutsu of such a level. So, there is this part of me that's like "When Naruto and Sasuke team up for the first time, would Kishimoto really call it Scorch (given the fact that it was already introduced before)? Or something with a better name, that can describe the situation in a better way..?". So Miracle Release might be the classification for this technique.. 10:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Except we don't know what Scorch Release is. All we know it does is burn the water in the body, mummifying the victim. Ain't got a clue what it takes to actually make it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have an issue with us listing this technique as an actual Scorch Release. I mean for one, we have no idea what components make up Scorch Release though now it's probably more than obvious it's wind and fire, but listing this as an actual Scorch Release is entirely false. The name is fine, but I'm against listing it as an actual Scorch Release.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Shakhmoot said its been confirmed.. 14:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard and everything else does set a president and Tobirama's words of the two techniques having perfect ratios allowing them to mix perfectly shouldn't be ignored either. If anything this probably goes down as the first Advance Nature Transformation which neither user can actually use.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Shakuton is Fire and Wind, which are both used in this Jutsu. However, since what Sasuke and Naruto are doing isn't really Seishitsuhenka, Minato says that this name is probably stupid. We have Shakuton confirmed now, but this Jutsu isn't real Shakuton, since simpley mixing a Katon and a Futon Jutsu doesn't make Shakuton, the same with Naruto's and Yamato's Jutsu back in the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan, that wasn't Ice Release either. It's the same this time. But yay, Shakuton confirmed. Seelentau 愛議 14:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : The difference is, Seelentau, as Ultimate pointed out, that the chakra ratios were perfectly the same in both techniques; something that I doubt Naruto and Yamato did, as it is implied to rarely happen, even under the best conditions. It was named Shakuton, and regardless of Minato calling the name stupid, it was the name that first popped into his head, so obviously it is more a description of the technique than the extravagant names often used for techniques. Seeing as we also have a precedent in the anime-only Ice Release techniques, I'd say we have enough to classify this as a non-kekkei genkai Shakuton, just like those. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Backing up a bit, so now we know Scorch Release is Fire and Wind yes?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC)